


A Poem About Unrequited Love

by brodskysbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah, isprinkledinsomewonahforyall, soft, theyaintslick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskysbeck/pseuds/brodskysbeck
Summary: Cyrus writes a poem that's obviously about Tj. Tj doesn't know it yet and Cyrus isn't sure he wants him too.





	A Poem About Unrequited Love

2nd period was the only class Tj and Cyrus had together. It was one of Cyrus' favorite classes because Tj liked to kick the back of his chair so he could get his attention and whisper things to make him laugh. He was always being cute like that. Sometimes Cyrus wished he could know what Tj was thinking, that would make things so much easier. Then Cyrus would know if he liked him back or not, but no since you can't do that, Cyrus figured that they would always have to remains just friends. Friend zoned, because Tj Kippen could never like him back that way. 

As soon as Cyrus got to his chair, the teacher was already assigning the class work. In Cyrus' humble opinion, it was way too early for this. "Everyone take out your notebooks or a piece of scratch paper because today we are going to do some creative writing! You have 5 minutes, this should be quick and I might call on you to read so be prepared." the teacher announced, scribbling the date on the whiteboard.

The class was silent, yet it was loud in Cyrus' mind, alone with his thoughts. He never considered himself the best writer, but right now he was just writing whatever came into his head. He thought hard about the words on the paper, simple words that killed him to think about. He was in love with his best friend and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed, breaking the silence as he added the last sentence. The teacher pointed to him, "Cyrus! Would you like to read for us?" the teacher asked. He really didn't, but Cyrus knew this was a rhetorical question so he had no choice but to flip to the page where his poem lay. "I don't have a title yet is that okay?" The teacher nodded walking to the back of the room.

Cyrus stood up from his seat gripping his notebook, speaking his truth out loud.

"there was a boy

he had a friend but his love for them was unrequited

a different type, one that was easy yet complicated in his eyes

Tj rested his arm on the table and leaned on his palm, staring at Cyrus and never letting go of his gaze. He noticed him blushing, turning redder with every sentence he read.

.. unwilling to face his feelings

he never speaks about it, he wonders instead

if the friend will ever love him back

as more than just a friend." 

Cyrus looked up from his paper for the first time since he started reading and the class was clapping, the loudest noise coming from Tj who was out there yelling "Yes Cyrus!" He smiled wide at Tj as the teacher motioned him to sit down. "That was wonderful! Straight from the heart! Anybody else?" Cyrus went to his seat, zoned out for the rest of class and as soon as it was over he was rushing out of the room. He was trying to avoid having to talk to Tj but of course that wasn't going to work because Tj was already right outside the class, one step ahead of him. He saw Cyrus and his face instantly brightened. "Hey Cyrus! Cool poem out there. Yours was definitely the best." he said flinging his arm over Cyrus' shoulder. 

"Thanks but it took me all of 30 seconds. It's based on Andi and Jonah, you know, the beginning of their story, I just used a different pronoun.." he rambled on grabbing the side of his neck with his hand. "Oh really?" Tj asked mimicking Jonah, trying his best to sound oblivious already knowing that they weren't Cyrus' inspiration. Cyrus had a crush he wasn't telling him about and he was determined to figure out who that could be.

The warning bell rung, signalling that there was 5 minute to get to class. "Talk to you later okay, don't want to be late for next period." Cyrus said turning his foot to walk away, waving Tj goodbye. Tj waved back catching Buffy walking in the halls. "Hey Buffy I need a favor. I just need to ask you something." "Tj we have 5 minutes, you better make it quick." Buffy said crossing her arms in front of her. "So I'm pretty sure Cyrus likes somebody but he hasn't told me who. Do you know who it is?" "Cyrus has a crush?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrow, "Sorry Tj but this is news to me, unless it's the person he already said he stopped crushing on, otherwise I have no clue."  
"Ugh, I was really hoping you knew but it's fine." Tj told her. "Meet us at The Spoon later!" Buffy said, stepping into her next class.

Eventually school was over and Tj was walking alone to The Spoon. It wasn't too far from the school but the walk gave him things to think about. He was kind of regretting telling Buffy that he knew Cyrus had a crush, because what if she brought it up to the others? That would put Cyrus in a position he was not prepared to be in. So Cyrus really likes someone. This was so crazy for Tj to wrap his head around. He's never talked about crushes with Cyrus, pretty much ever. Neither has he managed to confess his crush on his best friend either. Well, I know it's one of his friends and it's definitely not me. Maybe it's Jonah, what if it's Andi? Nah let's not get too crazy, he thought. He walked into the diner and saw that everyone was already there. Buffy and Andi were sitting on one side, Cyrus on the other. Jonah and Walker were in the booth behind theirs and Tj saw Jonah resting on Walker's shoulder who was playing with Jonah's hair, a drink with two straws between them. Are they a thing? Tj wondered, laughing to himself, wow the plot twist of the century!

"Hey Tj, what are you laughing at?" Buffy asked Tj who already sliding next to Cyrus. Tj subtly pointed to the back of them where Jonah and Walker were sitting together practically asleep. "What's going on with them?" Tj whispered.

 

"I know, it's crazy isn't it" Buffy said laughing with Andi. "So your ex, is dating your ex, who you used to date?" Tj pointed to Andi and then Buffy, who were cracking up. Cyrus was more quiet than usual which was weird because usually he was the one making the group laugh. "Okay, okay, new topic, how's the wedding planning going Andi?" Buffy asked. Tj stopped paying attention to their conversation, instead his focus was on Cyrus who was grabbing a chapstick out of his bag. This was Cyrus' excuse to be silent for a second. Plus, his lips were actually chapped.

 

Tj nudged Cyrus' leg with his own. Andi and Buffy were still talking about who knows what so they didn't seem to notice."What's wrong?" he whispered. "Headache"  
Cyrus responded. This was kind of the truth, his head was pounding, not enough for him to stop talking though. "Here lean your head" Tj said, pointing to his shoulder. Cyrus leaned without a single thought. Clearly Buffy and Andi noticed them now because Tj saw that they were smiling at each other, then looking at him. "He has a headache" Tj shrugged carefully so he wouldn't move Cyrus too much. "Okay" Buffy sarcastically voiced, turning to Andi, continuing their conversation. 

 

Minutes of Tj pretending to be interested flew by. "Cyrus" Tj whispered in the ear of the already half-asleep boy. Cyrus yawned, lifting his head, "Hey, what did I miss?" he whispered back slowly. "Not much, don't worry underdog, are you down to head out though?" Tj asked, sure that Cyrus would say yes. "With you?" 

Tj nodded telling the girls, "Alright you guys, we're gonna have to blast" "Together?" Buffy asked looking from Cyrus to Tj and back. "Yeah we're just gonna walk back to Cyrus' house so he could get some rest." he said already walking past them with Cyrus by his side.

 

"Alright what's really up?" Tj asked as soon as they were out of anybody's view. "I know you don't really have a headache."

 

"I do too, look I'm really cold, it's probably the weather." Cyrus protested. Tj immediately pulled off his gray hoodie, a black shirt showing underneath. He handed it to Cyrus, zero hesitation. He stared at him as Cyrus put it on, it was oversized on him and was probably the cutest thing Tj has ever seen. "Okay, but anything you want to tell me? Something on your mind? Maybe... A certain crush?" Tj said dragging out the h. "I know you have one, can't hide that from me."

 

Gosh I thought he would forget about that, I am not about to tell him that HE is the one that's always on my mind, he thought. "I don't have one." Cyrus lied. "Okay, if you say so." Tj shrugged. They walked in silence for a while, both were unsure of where they were going or where they wanted to go. Tj noticed how close their hands were when they walked. Maybe he was doing this on purpose, maybe not. Cyrus was always special to Tj. This might sound corny, but from the first time he met him he knew he knew he was in love, obviously because Cyrus is the definition of adorable. He never knew why Cyrus was always putting himself down. Cyrus was always so supportive of him from the very beginning. I really wish he trusted me. Why can't he let me be his support system for once? Tj wondered. 

"Okay let's stop here." Tj grabbed Cyrus arm pulling him away from the sidewalk and into the park. Cyrus pulled away from his grip and walked in front of him, hands in both pockets thinking about whether he should tell Tj who his crush is. He's my bestfriend, and once I tell him he's never gonna talk to me again, but there's literally no escaping this, he thought.

He sat on one of the swings as Tj caught up to him. "Mind if I push it for you?" he asked with his hands already on the back of the swing. "Tj, you already know I hate heights-" "Too late!" and up in the sky Cyrus went. Still pushing Cyrus in the air, Tj was telling him, "So I know you like someone, you don't have to tell me who it is, it's okay, but you can if you want to, just so you know." 

"I wish I could, it's just.." Cyrus stopped himself. Tj stopped pushing the swing and walked up to the swing next to him. "It's just what?" "It's just, you're gonna hate me." "I could never hate you and you know that." Tj answered. This gave Cyrus hope. He was still nervous out of his mind but hearing that made him feel a little bit better.

"Okay, I like..."

Tj could see Cyrus' hands shaking as he spoke. "Yes?"

"I like you. Tj, it's you I wrote about. And I know you could never like me back but-" Tj stood up from the swing. "This whole time? Cyrus why didn't you tell me, this whole time I've been in love with you. Why wouldn't I be, you're perfect, you're like the actual definition of perfect" he laughed. 

"Oh" Cyrus' eyes widened and then he laughed too. He's never felt so relieved in his life. Cyrus took a breath, his mind was spinning, never in a million years would he have predicted this would happen. Sure he daydreamed about it all the time, but this was real life. The basketball jock loved him back and this wasn't a dream. He stood up as the taller boy in front of him lightly ruffled his hair. Tj pulled Cyrus into a hug, a real one. It was so perfect, Cyrus never wanted to leave. Tj let go and brushed his finger's over Cyrus' face hesitating. "Hey is it okay if I do this?" 

Cyrus nodded and felt Tj gently grabbing him by his jaw, kissing him with every feeling in his body. The basketball jock was kissing him. His best friend was kissing him. Tj K i p p e n was kissing him. This was way to much for him to handle. Cyrus melted, it was butterflies times 100, the exact feeling that's described in the movies. Eventually they had to break of the kiss because, obviously people need oxygen to breathe, and they smiled at each other. "So, that's how its supposed to feel." Cyrus laughed sitting back down on the swing, dangling his hand at the side. Tj did the same, only when he dangled his hand, he intertwined it with Cyrus'. 

What a coincidence, because as soon as he did that, Buffy just happened to walk into the park, probably looking for them here. Cyrus and Tj didn't bother to let go of each others hands, but they knew Buffy was gonna be shocked when she saw them. And she was. At first she noticed the change of Cyrus' hoodie, then she noticed their hands. She went from "Hey!" to "Ohmygosh!" then she put her hands over her heart, started jumping and screamed "This is so cute you guys!"

They swung their hands together as Buffy ran over. "Total plot twist isn't it?" Tj yelled as Buffy stood in front of them taking as many pictures as her heart desired. Right now seeing how cute they are together, her storage was about to be full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked this !! and make sure you don't forget that tyrus is ENDGAME


End file.
